


2am.

by orphxus (impxria)



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, i wrote this really quickly oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impxria/pseuds/orphxus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">she wishes she could forget the tragedy in her life but she doesn’t ever want to forget the ones who gave her such happiness.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	2am.

she always finds herself coming back.

the moment she steps foot into the house, it hits her. the memories of what was. 

the memories of her husband and her child-- the sound of their laughter and the smiles on their faces when she came home.

_home_.

footsteps halt at the doorway. hands clench and she wonders why she continues to return when it is only pain that greets her. she feels eyes on her and she knows those who are awake in sanctuary are watching her-- they know she’s moments away from breaking and they’re worried.

they know she goes back home in the late hours.

no one stops her.

and she can see their worried expressions without even turning around. she doesn’t want to see.

a deep breath-- then more steps.

she goes into shaun’s room and the heaviness in her heart only grows. teary eyes can’t seem to break away from the crib and she wishes she could forget.

she wishes she could forget the tragedy in her life but she doesn’t ever want to forget the ones who gave her such happiness.

but she’ll find him. she’ll find her son.

a finger gently touches the mobile and a bittersweet smile falls upon lips. the words come out softly, barely above a whisper.

“i promise, shaun.”


End file.
